A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as electronic books on electronic book (“eBook”) reader devices. eBook reader devices typically employ reflective displays to reduce eye strain and to reduce power consumption. However, in low-light conditions, viewing the display of an eBook reader device may be difficult because the display does not include a light source. In contrast, computer monitors and displays of many portable electronic devices are backlit which enables these displays to be read in low-light conditions because the display is itself a light source.
Users of eBook reader devices and other portable electronic devices may wish to use these devices in situations where ambient light sources (e.g., the sun, lamps) are unavailable or would disturb others (e.g. reading in bed or in an airplane). As the popularity and prevalence of eBook reader devices increases, users of eBook reader devices may be on average less “computer savvy” than a typical computer user. Accordingly, usability considerations for eBook reader devices may emphasize ease of use and intuitive design more than such considerations are emphasized for other electronic devices. Also, the portability of eBook reader devices could be hampered by requiring a user to carry numerous accessories in order to realize the full functionality (i.e. use in low-light conditions) of an eBook reader device.
Thus, there is a need for enabling use of eBook reader devices in low-light conditions in a manner that is intuitive to use and does not require carrying numerous accessories with the eBook reader devices.